superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hall of Justice
The Hall of Justice is the headquarters of the Justice League of America. It is not exactly clear if the Hall of Justice was initially located in Gotham or in the city of Metropolis (what is clear in the animated series, is that Gotham and Metropolis are very close, possibly adjacent).Being in, or close to Gotham City is clearly expressed in the Season 1 (1973) episode: Too Hot to Handle. It's location is further confused by the Super Friends comic book, which states that the Hall, was located in Gotham. Originally the Hall was established to train young people to be crime fighters (such as Marvin White, Wendy Harris and the Wonder Twins). At the time it wasn't the JLA's main headquarters, the JLA Satellite was. But over a period of time, it seemed to have come to be the Justice League's official headquarters.It's not known if the Hall is the Justice League's main official headquarters or not, as it's never clearly stated in the show or the comic book. The first issue of the Super Friends comic book states that the Justice League Satellite is the headquarters of the JLA, but the Hall's use is merely for training young people to be crime fighters. But over the course of both the cartoon series and the comic series the Hall's use seems to go beyond simply training young heroes. In fact, at least one issue of the comic book referred to the Hall as "headquarters." The animated series also refers to it as headquarters on a number of occasions. However it is uncertain which HQ is the main HQ. It was obviously originally the satellite, but as the series progressed we obviously see more of the Hall. So it seems to be the Hall, but it's never made clear. Interior )]] The interior of the Hall of Justice contains the Justice League Computer (voiced by Casey Kasem) and the Trouble Alert, which notifies the League when there's danger going on. There's also a view screen which can allow the Justice League to watch over the world, and also allows anyone in danger to call the Hall of Justice. There are also chairs and a table for conference meetings with Justice League members. The features in the Hall are: * Justice League Computer * Trouble Alert * The CDQ * The Big Eye * Hot-line to Washington * Justice League Recorder (The Hall's surveillance system) * Justice League Seismograph Rooms * Justice League Arsenal * Justice League Computer Room * Justice League Gym * Justice League break room Gallery Season 1 (1973) Image:Season 1, Title.png| Meeting under Lady Justice Image:Season 1, rrr.jpg| Image:Season 1..........png| Beneath the Hall of Justice Image:Season 1, --.png| Image:Season 1.....png| Image:Season 1, .png| Image:CDQ_2.png| Image:Hot-line_Washington2.png| Redesign In 1985, the Hall of Justice went through a major redesign. Many upgrades were made as well as remodeling. Note--it's possible that this is a new Hall entirely, but it seems unlikely, since it's still referred to as the Hall of Justice. Interior Coming Soon! Rooms Coming Soon! Gallery Image:New H of J -- 9.png| Image:New H of J 8.jpg| Image:New H of J ---2 .png| Image:New H of J 4.jpg| Image:Remodled H of J 10.jpg| Image:New H of J ---8.png| Image:New H of J 6.jpg| Notes *Initially, the location of the Hall of Justice was somewhat ambiguous. This could either be considered a mistake on the writers' part, or possibly the Hall was literally moved from Gotham to Metropolis. It's also possible it was rebuilt in Metropolis. In other words it could be a completely new building. Either way, it is never made clear. * In the'' parallel universe'' of Earth-One (the universe that the ''SuperFriends universe'' is based), there never was a Hall of Justice. References Category:DC Comics Category:Buildings Category:Locations